


Lost Girl: My Girl

by w_p



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_p/pseuds/w_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after episode 2.21 – Into the Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Girl: My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Girl was created by Michelle Lovretta and is Copyright © Canwest Global and Prodigy Pictures.

In the end I knew Kenzi was right, I should be with my girl. I love the sound of that – my girl. Of course she is and has been for a long time, but finally it can be true in every sense.

I haven't told her how I feel. Well I have, but not how I really feel, the big L word. As I wait for her to answer the door I debate whether to tell her tonight. On the one hand, I want to tell her regardless of what happens. But on the other I don't want it to come across as though I'm only saying it because I think we'll all be dead tomorrow.

As the door swings open all thought leaves my head as she steals my breath away – as she always does. Her face lights up with the most amazing smile and she moves aside to let me in. “I thought you were going to rest up.”

She closes the door and takes my hand, leading me to the couch. I take in my surroundings, when I see the blood stain still on the floor I feel the sadness that comes with what happened.

Lauren squeezes my hand and I turn my attention to her. She is wearing the cutest pyjama’s and seems to have turned the couch into a comfortable nest with blankets and pillows. “What have you been doing?”

She shrugs her shoulders and points to the TV, “watching some DVD's.” I glance at the coffee table, see the DVD cases and I can't help but laugh. “You're watching Buffy?”

Lauren blushes and I can't help thinking how beautiful she is and that I'm so lucky to have her in my life. I let go of her hand and slide my jacket off, throwing it onto one of the chairs. Next I unzip my boots and kick them off, I plan on relaxing.

I move to the couch and sit down, reaching for Lauren's hand I arrange us so that she is laying between my legs, leaning against my chest. We pull the blankets around us and I wrap my arms around her, pulling her as close to me as I can.

Lauren presses play on the remote and the DVD comes to life, I soon recognise the episode she had been watching. As I begin to lose myself in the normality of what we are doing Lauren takes my hand and interlaces our fingers, her thumb caressing my skin. The simple gesture makes my heart swell with love and I almost miss her question. “Who's your favourite character?”

I don't even have to think about it, “Willow, I like my women smart and geeky.” Lauren laughs and it is the most magical sound. She swats my leg and moves to look at me, poking her tongue out and I know I will spend the rest of my life keeping her safe and happy.

“Well who's your favourite then, Buffy?” Rolling her eyes, she turns back towards the TV. “Actually, it's Faith.”

“Well, well Dr Lewis, it would appear you love bad girls.”

Lauren rolls over to lay on top of me, our bodies pressed together. Suddenly serious, she cups my face in her hands and I get lost in her eyes. “Actually, there's only one bad girl I love.”

I pull her towards me for a kiss, our lips barely touching. The next kiss is filled with love, passion and promises of things to come. I feel naked, exposed and I can't get enough of the feeling.

We finally break apart and I know I have to tell her, “I love you.” My words are met with a huge smile, “I love you too.” More kisses follow before Lauren resumes her original position and we snuggle as Buffy and the Scooby gang save the day – again.

The End.


End file.
